A Day in the Life
by Mongie
Summary: Mark films a few typical moments of life in the loft. Maureen doesn’t pay attention. Roger acts loony. Collins gets beaten with a spoon.


**Wrote this for challenge 150 in speedrent over on livejournal. It's a combination of three old prompts, which is where the odd things come in.  
**

**I don't own Rent.

* * *

**

"You know... there are times that we're dirt broke and hungry and freezing and I ask myself why the hell am I still living here?" Mark said into the lens of his camera as he pointed it at his face while he sat on the couch, "Sometimes I don't even have to wait for the hunger or the temperature to set in before I ask myself that."

He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes as he heard Maureen and Joanne having a spat about something or other behind him. They were all used to them, and they never lasted longer than ten minutes now. Collins was over there anyway, and he could be counted on to mediate disputes.

The disturbance died down within a minute, and Mark went back to his narrating. "I mean, I'm glad Collins moved back in with us, after Angel's death and the loss of yet another job, but he sure stirs things up. Having Mimi with us doesn't help any either, or the fact that Maureen and Joanne might as well live here. Good thing the loft is pretty big."

A fragment of conversation from behind him caught his attention again, and he stopped.

"What are you eating?" that was Collins, and he must be talking to Maureen, because Mark didn't think Joanne would give him any cause to ask that question.

"Cottage cheese." That was Maureen's voice alright, and her calm tone indicated the earlier problem was over. Still, he turned around to focus the camera on the group beside the counter. They didn't have any cottage cheese in their refrigerator that he knew of.

"Yeah but that's a milk container." Mark's eyes widened as he saw Maureen eating out of the old milk container that had been in there for god knows how long. Maureen evidently didn't pick up the humor in Collins' tone, but Joanne did, because she was looking at Maureen in puzzlement and dawning horror.

Maureen looked down at the container she was holding and sniffed. "Yeah," she said unconcernedly.

Collins' voice was patient, as if talking to a five-year-old. "Cottage cheese doesn't come in a milk container."

Maureen looked down again, and Mark snickered to see the change come over her face. He was glad he was getting this on film; it'd be good to tease her with later.

Maureen shrieked and threw the container. It flew _over _Collins, who ducked, and landed in the sink, luckily. Collins clutched his sides laughing, and Joanne covered her mouth with her hand to hide her giggles. Mark had to fight to keep the camera steady, but he was whooping with laughter anyway.

The door to Roger's room opened, and Roger and Mimi spilled out, probably to see what was going on to cause so much noise. Mark quickly panned over to Roger, because his friend was wearing one of Mimi's bright pink shirts, a tiny cami that he had stuffed himself into.

The group by the counter noticed Roger's strange attire too. Maureen stopped yelling at Collins, and Collins started laughing even harder. Joanne looked both amused and slightly scandalized.

Roger grinned when he saw all the attention and he turned to look into the camera. "The electric pink really brings out the definition in my abs, don't you think?" he asked, striking a pose. The cami strained at the seams, and Mark choked back more laughter.

Mimi leaned back against the doorframe, laughing at her boyfriend. "Roger! That's one of my favorite shirts! Don't rip it. You've proved that you can fit into it!" Mark focused on her for a minute. They had come so close to losing her, and she had never really recovered. They all knew she didn't have long left, Roger included. He was taking it better than Mark had thought he would, doing his best to keep her happy and spending every possible moment with her.

Roger hammed it up some more in the shirt, and Mimi laughed again. Mark zoomed in on her skeletal, fragile form, laughing and clapping her hands in mock anger at Roger. The feelings between the two of them were transparent, and beautiful.

Roger finally pulled off the shirt and walked over to Mimi, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently on the lips, and she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

Mark looked back over to the trio in the kitchen. Maureen seemed to be trying to beat Collins with her spoon as Joanne looked on.

Mark sighed and settled back on the couch. He turned the camera back around to face himself. "I guess I stay _because_ it's like this, though. I can't imagine life without all of them." He made a face. "The sad part, though, is that it's like this _every day_."

Behind him, he heard something break. He just hoped it wasn't something of his, or something irreplaceable. Some days, it really felt like he lived in a soap opera. Or a musical. Or something. And he loved it.


End file.
